Violet eyes
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: New girl comes yadda yadda... suck at summaries... read and review


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... I don't know how the story came to me... a dream I think. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.  
  
This takes place many months after the Battle City mishap, everyone was still angry and Malik, as well as Marik even though he really had nothing to do with it. A pair of violet eyes raked them selves at the figure their owner's brown- eyed housemate had found in an alley. A cloak that was all too familiar during the Battle City events covered the figure's body as it lay on the tattered futon that was open like a bed and had previously been covered with random items of their other housemate. Shirts, mini skirts, paper plates from last week, every thing except the kitchen sink. All those items now lay on the floor. Both the violet as well as the brown-eyed boys watched the figure as it lay. The face wasn't to be seen, as the cloak too covered it. The violet orbs gazed as the figure's breathing evened out from the hard panting and gasping that it was before. "Who are they Bakura?" The one with violet eyes asked. "Marik, I told you when you got here, I don't know. I found 'em in one of the alley ways I was wandering around." Bakura answered. "An alley way? Why would someone be in an alley way other than you?" "How am I supposed to know?" Marik walked over to the couch and pulled the cloak past the person's face. He was surprised to be looking at a female face, though he didn't know why, he had seen the roundness of her breasts from under the cloak before this time. He pushed a platinum blonde lock of hair out of the girl's face as he gazed at her. There was a small tear drop shaped scar on the cheek right under her right eye as well as some slashes on her throat as if she had tried to kill her self many times before. These were visible in a like pearl like tinge on her tanned skin. "She looks a bit like you Marik." "She does not you fool. She's too innocent to be anything like me," Marik replied as he sat down on the other side of the open futon, his eyes still gazing at the currently nameless girl. "Well, I'm headed out, you'll watch her right?" Bakura asked as he put on his coat. "Yeah, don't get too drunk or Lexie will have your head as a trophy on her wall." "She'd never carry out one of those threats of hers." "Yeah, that's true Bakura, but you're forgetting about Midnight." Bakura shuddered. "I was kind of trying to not remember that. She's like the devil. But, your yami isn't any better Marik." "Oh can it tomb robber and get out." "Smell ya later," was the last comment out of either teen's mouths before Bakura left to the newest bar called Death of a Pharaoh. Convienient no? Marik piled up some pillows and lay back against them, arms on his stomach and legs sprawled out in front of him, watching the girl, until he fell asleep. About half an hour after the violet-eyed male fell asleep, the girl began to stir and then sat up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to look around at her new surroundings. Her eyes were the warmest, yet almost cold ice blue with a distant haze as if her vision was blurry from being asleep. She then saw Marik and tried to focus her vision, but to no avail. All she saw was his dark pants, violet vest, tanned skin and platinum blonde hair like her own in a big blur. "B... brother?" She crawled over to Marik, moved his hands off his stomach, and laid between his legs, her back against his chest, her head against his left shoulder, and fell back asleep. Lexie, who was Bakura and Marik's other roommate, walked in the house, and saw Marik, his hands on the girl's stomach and his face buried in her hair as if she was a stuffed animal. She tried hard not to laugh as she walked to the kitchen and heard Marik talking in his sleep. A few minutes later, Bakura was heard crashing through the door, drunk. He was surprised even him self how drunk he was as she stumbled down the hallway to his dark room, tripping over random items Lexie had left laying around. All the noise caused Marik to stir a bit. And to him, not having to have opened his eyes yet wondered why in the name of Ra his face was on something silky soft that smelt like lavender. He then open his eyes to see a sea of platinum blonde hair, almost shouting but stopped him self so that he wouldn't wake the girl. What confused him the most was why was she there, asleep on him like that? He gently picked her up and laid her back down after he got up. He brushed back his hair and looked at her, shrugging, he headed to his room for some sleep in a real bed. 


End file.
